particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutanian Elitist Party
History The Rutanian Elitist Party was founded in 2701 by Lord Klausenburg and his fellow professors from the University of Bozarburg under the initial name of National Party of the Elites. Later the party was called the Republican Elitist Party. It current name was adopted in 2938. After entering politics the party became one of the most active parties of the Commonwealth of Rutania. The first project of the party was the establishment of a competitive democratic debate in the Federal Parliament. The firs seats were obtained in the election 2715. In this same year the Commonwealth faced a serious treat from an anarchist movement which obtained 40% of the popular votes. With the backing of the REP, however a democratic, liberal president Audley Cooper from the Orange Party won the presidential elections. In the same year the REP together with the Orange Party founded the Classical Liberal Coalition for Rutania which had an immense role in the neutralization of the anarchist threat. In 2719 the REP formed cabinet together with the Orange Party, Vice-Chairman Victoria von Bruckenthal becoming Prime Minister. In the elections of 2722 Lord Klausenburg won the Presidential Elections and became President of Rutania. After winning his 10th mandate in 2753, Lord Klausenburg announced his withdrawal from politics. Thus the Party Congress held in Hayek changed the titles of Chairman and Vice-Chairman into President and Vice-President and elected Victoria von Bruckenthal and Eleanor Bozarburg in the two offices. The elections of 2757 were lost by the CLCR, the REP becoming the third party in Rutania. From 2760 the Presidential candidate of the party was Pierre LeBon. In 2773 the Orange Party restarted its activity, thus the CLCR was re-created. The new candidate of the CLCR was Bill Cooper (the younger brother of Audley Cooper) from the OP. After a tough period, in December 2798, Pierre LeBon, won the presidential elections, and the party gained back the leading position in Rutania. In the same year the party entered the most influential party organization of Terra: the Axis Agreement Organization. The REP participated in the inner activity of the AAO, and initiated the process of integration of Rutania into the structures of the Axis. In 2800 the Commonealth signed the Axis Agreement Treaty. In 2815 together with the old partner, the Orange Party, the REP established the Rutanian Regime Coalition (RRC). The goal of this organization was to ensure a stable, continuous government of Rutania. The RRC resembled the CLCR, but it had a different institutional basis. In 2816 the Rutanian Heritage Party also joined the RRC. Thus, after the elections of 2816 the three parties formed the cabinet. Also in 2816 the whole leadership of the party was changed. The very old members, Victoria von Bruckenthal, Eleanor Bozarburg, Isaiah Bergen stepped down. The new president of the party became Pierre LeBon, who decided not to run for a new Head of State elections. The RRC governed the country for two decades. The elections of 2834 were won By Boromir Kreuz, Vice-President of the party. However due to several violations of the statutory document of the RRC, the RHP was expelled from the organization, while the opposition was getting stronger. After two years of wise mediation President Kreuz could not reach a viable cabinet alternative. That is why early elections were organized, which were however lost by the RRC. (After 10 years of Mr. Kreuz presidency, in 2850 the REP auto-dissolved itself for an undefined period.) In 2878 the REP was re-founded. At its first National Congress, the party elected Mr. Ronald Puwak as President and Mr. James Klinkerhoffen as Vice-President. The elections of 2880 were won by the REP, Mr. Puwak becoming Prime Minister (the title of the head of state under the constitutional order of the Seventh Republic). Mr. Klinkerhoffen took the office of the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Ronald Puwak remained Prime Minister for 25 years, his administration being characterized by calm and slow evolution. The Commonwealth pursued its normal path. During Mr. Puwak's premiership, in 2883 the Commonwealth gained its first colony, the Carina Neck in Dovani. On the territory of Rutanian East Dovani a canal was built opening the Caltropic Lakes in the interior of Dovani. The canal, called the Bauer-canal caused international controversy and after a while Rutania gave up its claims of sovereignty over the canal, this later being placed under an international supervision (in accordance with the Treaty of Kien). This international defeat eroded the popularity of Ronald Puwak. In 2905, his successor at the helm of the state and of the Party became Ethel Klausenburg the great-granddaughter of Lord Klausenburg. Ethel Klausenburg became one of the most active HoS of the Commonwealth. In foreign policy, she initiated a process of reconciliation with Bailon, and built up privileged relationships with the Saridani Union. She also continued the general foreign policy doctrine of the REP, its main pillar being the Axis Alliance. On the domestic scenes, she initiated a great reform package. She simplified the taxing system, cut state-spendingand privatized the health care and the educational system. At the anniversary of 40 years in power of the REP, in 2920, Port Nelson ceased to be the capital city of the Commonwealth, Hayek taking its place. In 2924, Ethel Klausenburg resigned, the President of the the Party becoming Patrick Sinclair. Since 2929 the REP supported the leader of the OP, Adam Vandermark for the office of the HoS. This period is marked by stability the REP governing together with the Orange Party and the Latter-Day Saints Party. In 2938 the party adopted the name of Rutanian Elitist Party, in recognition of the monarchist current's growth within the party, which was not anymore fully "republican". It is during this period in 2958, that the Rutanian Elitist Party managed to achieve the establishment of a monarchy of the Vandermark-dyansty which lasted less than a century into the 3030s. In 3010 the party was dissolved, after a period of internal turbulence. The REP was refounded in 3193 by Armand Klausenburg, the descendant of the party's founder Lord Klausenburg. A couple of prosperous decades came for the REP, but its strong ties with the overthrown monarchy made large segment of the population hostile towards the families that the party consisted of. The REP was disolved again in 3250, most of its leading members leaving Rutania. It was re-established at the New Platform Conference of Bozarburg, August 4403 under the leadership of Sylvia Hinter-Vandermark. Presidents of the REP Heads of State belonging to the REP Ideology The Rutanian Elitist Party is based on the principles of of classical liberalism and conservatism. Its main goal is to guarantee the freedoms of each citizen in a framework specific to liberalism. The party is the unconditional supporter of the individual rights, free trade, free speech. The party represents an elitist view regarding politics. Its belief is that politics must be done by people with certain intellectual abilities. Elitism also is manifested in the valuation of high-culture and education. Structure The Rutanian Elitist Party is headed by a President and a Vice-President. Nevertheless, the political decisions are made by the Leadership Council made up of seven people: the chairman, vice-chairman and the leaders of the 5 regional organizations of the REP. The major political trajectories and priorities are set by the National Congress of the members of the party. The National Congress is convened every six months.